voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashton Mason
"It's not about honor, valor, or even glory. It's about what it does to help those around you that holds weight in my actions."'' ''- Ashton, to Grace N. As Alex's older brother, Ashton is supposedly the more intelligent "better half" yet still more combat-trained person in their duo. He who is close to Aki and often gets into antics with those he works with. Still a very reliable person, Ashton is more of someone to want to give and let mercy. However most cases it doesn't go as planned. Like Kari he wishes there was more that can be solved without violence. In some earlier EODs Ashton is referred to as "Burginator" Bu which was a nickname given to him upon meeting Aki, but is now called by his actual name AsM. 'Basic Information' Ashton's upbringing is rather typical and uneventful compared to most everyone else, but he lived life as typically as one would expect until years into establishing a family. He did have a nice family with two bright young kids and a beautiful wife, living off of his service in the United States Air Force. All at once it seemed did his life turn upside down as his family was collateral damage in a gang operation and an incident in his service overseas led him to cross his squadron and be the last living soul. In a short span Ashton felt his safe and comfortable life threatened by betrayal and fell into despair after going AWOL and returning back to the States. Later being diagnosed with PTSD his entire life fell flat and turned all he had left towards avenging his family. It was then that he realized just how successful he was at seducing women and used this as infiltration and sabotage to get at what he was after, as well as utilizing one of his greatest skills learned from the betrayal he felt. It was also then that he realized no matter what loud and boisterous fight he initiated he would always come out unscathed and mostly successful. He got his family the peace they deserved and found that it wasn't all coincidence that he would be unharmed in a fight. Ashton had in that fateful day overseas traded his soul for the intent of justice with God himself, as he says, and the trade off was that he would never himself be at peace and therefor could never pass on after dying. Similarly how many other characters can't permanently die, such as Aaron, Nate, Leila, and Kari. It wasn't long after completing his end goal that he received word from his younger brother Alex, who wondered what Ashton had been up to after the loss of his family and his career, allowing Ashton to stay with him out where he now lived in California. It turned out that after a few days Alex took no effort to conceal that he was making a living off of being a regular criminal, and Ashton being as low as he was saw that it was his only option at the time to accompany his younger brother. It was around then that Alex had met Aki and the three of them, plus Aki later inviting Nate, would have not gotten so far if it weren't for their collective cooperation. For a long time (about 4 months), Aki and Ashton had a committed relationship. At first, he didn't like her and got in a serious argument shortly before it turning into a fight. In the fight, she kept flirting with him. After the fight he offered to go on a date with her, given that they were unscathed. Alex was a bit jealous, but Ashton kept putting up his argument a little stronger and smarter than Alex ever could. Though they might have had a good time together, they had been just friends for some time. Over time, the two got into a serious relationship and essentially do nothing on their own. With a new age and everyone around him moving on their own paths, Ashton proposed to Aki and got married. Despite what interests Aki has on others, she often if not always pulls Ashton into it as well. With the changing tides Ashton has revealed to many, notably Aki, Ren, and Kari of his situation regarding why he left the Air Force. A lot has changed since then, and now Ashton focuses on more important matters in life involving his belief in Christ and the supernatural. He spends a lot of his time with Kari, and some with Ren if of course not Aki first. Ashton does the world a service by offering his abilities to those who need it most on an international scale. By partnering with the three most trusted individuals and those individuals only he accomplishes just that. As a very honorable and respectable veteran of the United States Air Force, he will never feel as if his job is done. Appearance - Skillset * Civil pilot and fighter pilot expertise (advanced level) * Close quarters firearm and melee weapon specialist (intermediate level) * LMG-based support gunner expertise (advanced level) * Extensive combat experience in scenarios featured worldwide * Knowledgeable and studious in the supernatural and otherworldly, although still puzzled by Katya and the gods Proficiencies * Fighter pilot and general aviation in stressful and casual scenarios * Machine gun and high caliber, laborious infantry work * Operation of heavy/armored vehicles * Being tempting to the women he works with Experience * United States Air Force based aviation training in civil and combat flight * Participated in The Realm of 935 * Light Machine Gun and High-Capacity AR weapons training * Ground Zero for ZED outbreak involvement * Special Vehicle operator's training * Heavy Vehicle operator's training * What it means to be a Child of God Quotes * "It takes crazy to know crazy, that should explain how Aki and I get along." Category:Other Characters